


Falling Like Snow

by fr0sted_fox (MoosesnMaple)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoosesnMaple/pseuds/fr0sted_fox
Summary: Ichigo should know better than to listen to Kisuke when it comes to training, especially when he suggests training in remote, snowy mountains in the middle of winter. So now, there they were, taking refuge in a small remote cabin while the blizzard outside it’s flimsy walls all but wiped out the surrounding scenery.UraIchi prompt challenge #5!
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #5





	Falling Like Snow

Ichigo should really know better than to listen to Kisuke at this point. “Let’s go to a remote mountain in the middle of winter to train Ichigo! It won’t be unreasonably cold or snowy or anything,” maybe he was taking some liberties with the paraphrasing but what did he expect? Nothing had ever been reasonable or easy for him, why start now? So now, there they were, taking refuge in a small remote cabin while the blizzard outside it’s flimsy walls all but wiped out the surrounding scenery. Ichigo couldn’t see more than a few inches out of the single window above the tiny, single bed. The tiny single bed that both Ichigo and Kisuke were desperately trying not to think too hard about as they sat shivering on rickety wooden chairs watching the already bleak weather outside turn dark as night approached. 

“Remind me again why I can’t use reiatsu to keep me warm?” Ichigo shivered minutely, trying to appear unaffected while the temperature steadily dropped around them. There was a wood-burning stove in the other half of the cabin, with a cabinet beside it in an area that would be generous to call a kitchen that was looking tempting, even if all they had to burn were the chairs, but all that would leave them with was that damn bed…

“It would be counterproductive, Ichigo, no different than exerting yourself to the point of sweating or drinking alcohol to stay warm. It would help in the moment but only leave you even colder later when your reserves run low-”

“But!-”

“ _Even_ with your seemingly endless levels of reiatsu you’re still human and will have to sleep at some point, then how would you keep yourself warm?” Kisuke had a point, Ichigo could begrudgingly admit. He wouldn’t though, he just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Think of it this way Ichigo- at least if the snow keeps up like this, it should eventually shield us even more from the wind, and insulate the cabin! Of course, we’ll also be trapped inside but look on the bright side.” 

“Right, because being snowed in is a bright side.” Ichigo huffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s getting late, I’m gonna try to sleep through the storm if there’s nothing else to do.” His chair creaked worryingly as he got up and stalked the few feet to the equally rickety bed. The bed screeched and groaned as he made himself as comfortable as possible under the threadbare blanket. 

Try as he might, sleep didn’t come for Ichigo. Instead, he laid curled up watching his breaths puff up into freezing air, his only source of warmth being the feeling of Kisuke’s eyes laser-focused on his back. “Y’know, Ichigo…” Kisuke’s voice suddenly broke through the white noise of howling wind around them, “Close contact with another person is supposed to be one of the best ways to stay warm in the cold. If we shared the bed we could even make a fire out of these terrible chairs, I’m sure no one would miss them.” Leave it to him to bring up the thoughts Ichigo was desperately trying to ignore. Just the thought of Kisuke pressed up against his back like he would have to be to fit on the bed beside Ichigo made his face heat up, but those were thoughts he was explicitly _not_ having, nope.

“Sure, whatever you wanna do.” Oh god, why did he say that? At least he sounded nonchalant about it, right? Betrayed by his own subconscious. 

“Oh, um, okay,” Did Kisuke sound surprised by his answer? Was he only joking? This is why Ichigo kept this shit on lockdown, he wasn’t sure the risk was worth the possible reward. A loud crack startled Ichigo from his thoughts, he whipped his head around to see Kisuke breaking down one of the chairs and tossing the pieces into the stove. Well, at least that gave Ichigo a moment to compose himself. Hell, maybe he’d fall asleep in the next minute before Kisuke joined him, then he wouldn’t have to focus on the warmth of Kisuke’s back against his own. Or god forbid his chest against Ichigo’s back. Kisuke wouldn’t spoon him, would he? Kisuke carefully slid into the bed beside Ichigo, paying close attention to the creaking and groaning of the wood that became more concerning with every passing second. As Kisuke made himself comfortable it seemed yes - he would spoon Ichigo. The feeling of Kisuke’s arm around his waist, while only there because if he wasn’t holding onto Ichigo he would be falling off the bed, was indescribable. The heavy weight and warmth were calming, grounding…

Ichigo was woken up by the force of his body dropping to the floor, the only thing saving his head from cracking against the ground was the thin mattress and even thinner pillow beneath him. He sat up carefully and assessed the damage, the mattress had fallen clean through the frame, which was standing around them, looking almost like a cage. His eyes met an equally shocked and confused Kisuke and there was nothing he could do to muffle the hysterical laughter bubbling up out of him. He collapsed back onto the bed, Kisuke’s arm behind him, “Well, on the bright side, we have more firewood.” Kisuke’s chuckles joined Ichigo’s and he casually threw his other arm back over top of Ichigo. 

“That we do…” Kisuke’s eyes flicked up to the slightly fogged over window, “The snow seems like it might be starting to let up. Go back to sleep Ichigo, you’ll need the energy when we have to dig ourselves out of here in the morning.” With a final sleepy chuckle, Ichigo settled into Kisuke’s arms and let sleep claim him. They could deal with whatever this would turn out to be tomorrow when they were warm and safe at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly kinda cut it down to the wire with writing and posting this and at the moment I'm writing this note I still have no idea what the title will be, hope it's good though! 
> 
> But yeah, just some fun, writing in Ichigo's perspective is interesting after my last fic, I wonder what's going through Kisuke's head... 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos or a comment if you want and let me know what you think!


End file.
